Changing a powder (changing from one kind of powder to another), in particular changing colors (changing from a powder of one color to a powder of another color) requires carefully cleaning the powder spraycoating equipment and the powder supply system(s) because already a few powder particles of the earlier kind of powder may entail coating defects when coating with the new kind of powder.
A powder supply system contains in particular a powder receptacle acting as the powder chamber storing the coating powder. Conventionally the coating powder is fluidized in the powder receptacle in order that it may be easily conveyed pneumatically either to another powder receptacle or to a powder spray equipment. Latter may be operated manually or automatically and be fitted with a spray nozzle or a rotary atomizer.
There is a need to create the ability to change powders in especially expedited manner.